outnumberedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Brockman
Ben Oliver Brockman is a fictional character in the television series, Outnumbered, and he is portrayed by Daniel Roche. Characterization Ben is the middle child in the family, and is 14 years old. He is a crazy, hyperactive and crafty child. Has developed an extraordinary talent for lying, which his parents are clearly worried about. They actually have good reason to be concerned about his lying as it is causing them a few headaches. For example, at a school football match the other parents compliment Pete on his friendship with Gordon Brown, his SAS training and how he is so bravely fighting cancer. Ben is a very stubborn child - he often refuses to do what his parents tell him to. Pete and Sue either give up on whatever it was they were trying to get him to do, or offer him a bribe to comply. When his parents talk to him about his lying habits, he simply says he's being sarcastic (which is very frustrating for Pete and Sue). Ben has many friends at school whith which he plays games usually involving rounding people up or playing out enormous battles. On many occasions he has conflicts with Karen, and as pointed out by Jake, finds many ways to hurt her. Whenever Aunty Angela arrives announcing herself, he gets hopeful of what she may have, but is mostly disappointed and becomes dejected. Character History Series 1 Ben is introduced as a crazy, hyperactive child with a wild imagination. In the first episode he attempts to take his Dad's drill and/or staple gun to a fictional 'Show and Tell.' In the first series, he is a compulsive liar and many times his parents cannot tell the difference between truth or lies. This is because Ben sees the world around him as having no fun aspects and finds himself more comfortable in his make-believe world. Series 2 In series two his desire for lies becomes less apparent and his want of adventure more so. In episode four, at the airport, Ben drinks a Double Expresso along with Jake, now feeling 'Zingy, Zangy, Zongy' he and Jake play a number of games resulting in injuries and threats of legal action. Unfazed by most things that happen around him, Ben still prefers to live in his more active world. Series 3 Ben doesn't change much between series 2 and series 3 and remains very hyperactive. Series 4 Ben has now started secondary school and is trying to become popular at his new school and he is also interested in animals and science and graphic violent stories. He is the age of 11 and gets very fascinated by volcanoes, dead bodies and weird programmes eg. embarrassing bodies and Americas top serial killers Series 5 In Series 5, Ben has grown Enormously, his voice has broken, and It is revealed in the last episode he has armpit hair. He is taller than Jake now, and often mentions it. Ben still has his hap hazard personality, as he proved by losing his phone in Episode 5. Ben get's very interested in Philosophy, and drives the family crazy by this. He develops a big crush on Pete's god daughter Stacey, reminiscent of Early Jake over Kelly. His overall project this season is his part in Spartacus: The Musical. He is Spartacus, And Preforms well with the help of the new drama teacher, Mr.Farlingwell. In the climatic last episode of the series, he briefly develops glossophobia, as he is afraid of acting and speaking in public, mainly fearful that he will humiliate himself in front of everyone. Trivia *Ben is a fan of Arsenal football club. *Karen often mocks him about his hair being like a girl's. *He loves to act out Star Wars episodes in his back garden with his toy lightsaber. *He loves dinosaurs. *He also likes Little Britain, a TV comedy show that is somewhat unsuitable for his age group. He regularly pesters his parents to allow him to watch it. *Ben is the only one who likes Auntie Angela, mainly because she gives him things such as the £10 note in series 1 episode 3: The City Farm *Ben best friend is Deon (mentioned in Series 1). He is also good friends with Ibrahem who is often mentioned and appears to be Ben's partner in crime as they are always getting up to mischief with each other. Category:Characters Category:The Brockman Family Category:Main Characters Category:2001 births